Neiz (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 5 Neiz collectibles that have been released to date by numerous companies. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Part 10 Keshi Set *Release date: 1991 This miniature Part 10 Keshi set was released in 1991 and has included a few of the characters from the Cooler's Revenge movie and the Lord Slug movie. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Salza, Neiz, Dore, Cooler, Icarus, Lord Slug, Kid Gohan with sword, Goku with wedding clothes, Chi-Chi with wedding clothes, Goku collecting energy, Kid Gohan, and one more character for a total of 12 pieces. *Micro Keshi Set *Release date: Unknown This miniature Keshi set is an even smaller variant of the Keshi series. It has included a few of the characters from the Cooler's Revenge movie, including Salza, Neiz, and Dore. Neiz is seen with his feet spread apart and both hands tightly gripped and kept waist-high as he wears a wicked smile across his face. The detail is exquisite for such a miniature piece. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Kurosu Part 3 *Release date: 1991 In the 90’s, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Neiz appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with his hands to his sides. This specific piece is seen wearing battle armor with the one-sided shoulder board, as they are all able to snap onto the base figurines. Pieces included in this Part 3 set are Salza, Neiz, Dore, Cooler, Cooler in his transformed state, Super Saiyan Goku, Frieza in his second form, and Frieza in his third form. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Scouter Part 2 *Release date: 1990's In the 90’s, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Neiz appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with his hands spread out in opposite directions as he maintains a frantic attack stance. Pieces included in this Scouter Part 2 Keshi set are Neiz, Dore, Salza, Cooler in his transformed state, Turles, Garlic Jr., Bardock, Captain Ginyu, Super Saiyan Goku, and Frieza pumped up in his final form for a total of 10 pieces. *HG EX series *Release date: 2009 Released in August 2009 is Bandai’s HG EX series, an addition to their well established basic HG Collection series. This set has a nice variety of characters that have been added to the previous slew released by Bandai in their ever-popular HG Collection. Neiz is included in this set and is seen in his stylish stance, positioned to go along with the devastating “Cooler’s Armored Squadron” scenes, where he poses beside his comrades Salza and Dore. The figurine’s facial expression is that of complete joy with his elongated mouth, due to his announcing his rank as one of Cooler’s Armored Squadron prior to attacking his enemies. This Neiz figurine comes with an interchangeable head area, which displays his him headless as he is able to retract his head similar to the motion of a turtle. Pieces included in this set, other than Neiz, are Dore, Goku, Super Saiyan Broly, Gogeta (both color and bronze versions), Super Saiyan Future Trunks (both color and bronze versions), Cooler in his final stage, Kid Trunks (both color and bronze versions), and Gotenks (both color and bronze versions). The HG EX set is likely one of the absolute rarest of all the HG Collection, primarily due to being produced in lesser quantities. Therefore, Neiz and Dore are two of the absolute most difficult pieces to locate of all characters as they are limited to this set released by Bandai. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise